


For the Love of Books

by Dakota_Lan



Series: Above All [1]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Inspiration Headcannon, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakota_Lan/pseuds/Dakota_Lan
Summary: Athos remembers the first time he met Sylvie in his bookstore.





	1. Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vildelienhelleruds](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vildelienhelleruds).



"What is it, Roger?"

Athos had glanced up from his book when the sleek black cat's more content purr turned into a squeaky chirp. Roger shifted her shoulders and continued to stare past the tall row of book filled shelves.

Curious, Athos looked over his thick-framed glasses trying to understand what his companion was seeing. "If its another mouse don't let me stop you,” he quipped dryly.

Roger's tail flicked as she chirped her response. Hunching down, she gently sniffing the air before hopping from the checkout table, to a near by stool, and then onto the floor. She kept her body low to the ground, only arching her back when reaching the corner of a bookcase. Athos watched as she rubbed her fur on the edge, tip of her tail flicking once more, before casually strolling around the bend.

Athos shook his head before returning to his book. He noticed that his normally stoic cat was acting more peculiar lately. She was more social, playful, and alert towards a particular person. It wasn't like Roger didn't like visitors, " _But this woman..._ " Athos thought.

He didn't know why, but she was different, and he looked forward to her visits.

Athos shifted and he sighed. Having no further interest in his book, he closed it and set it on top of the counter.

His thoughts turned to the day he met Sylvie. Athos remembered Aramis flirting when he was supposed to help him stock shelves for the day. Athos was fulfilling a request for another customer, when he spotted his friend retrieving a book off one of the taller shelves for her.

Normally Athos didn't mind Aramis' flirtatious nature. He was good for business, and could usually charm the lady patrons into buying nearly anything he handed to them, but this time he felt restless when the attention was towards Sylvie. He wasn't sure then, but later he realized he wanted to spend more time with her, and know where she came from.

But that day, the rogue got her name before Athos was able to, and for a moment he did feel a shock of envy, but when her dark brown eyes turned to him and smiled he felt a soft sting in his chest. It took a moment to find his wits, but before Athos could speak Rodger made an appearance and instinctively entwined herself around Sylvie's legs.

She smiled brightly at Roger. It made her smooth, warm-copper skin glow, and Athos felt his breath catch. Bending down Sylvie stretched her long fingers to scratch behind the cat’s ears, down her nape, and under her chin. This made an instant friend out of Roger, and she christened her a welcomed human by lifting her head to bop his nose on her chin.

"Roger likes you," Athos gave her a rare slight smile. "This means you are welcome here any time."

"I'm glad I passed muster," Sylvie replied, laughing. She gave Roger one last pet before standing up. "I'm Sylvie." She extended her hand to Athos to shake.

"Athos." He returned the gesture, lingering a second beyond comfort to feel the exchange of energy against the pad of his fingers and her skin. His eyes followed Sylvie's hand as she brought it to fiddle with the pendant around her neck. He cleared his throat.

"I think Rodger isn't the only one who likes you." Aramis winked at Sylvie. Amused Sylvie took the book from Aramis, and turned to Athos.

"This is a very impressive bookstore," Her freehand still played with the pendant. "Aramis was telling me it's one of the best kept secrets in Paris."

"Well if he had his way it would be," Aramis teased. Nudging Athos' arm with his elbow. "But I say it's nice to be discovered from time to time."

"At times, yes." Athos struggled to calm his overwhelming urge to flee. "If you plan to stay, there is coffee in the reading room. Please make yourself at home."

"I will, thank you." Her smile continued to unravel Athos. It wasn't long before he knew he had to retreat for fear of saying something embarrassing, and he didn't want to give Aramis any additional ammunition to shoot at his lack of romantic endeavors.

"Then I will leave you." Athos gave her a stiff nod. He turns, leaving Sylvie alone with Aramis, and to find a place to gather his senses.


	2. By Any Other Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Athos reminisces about Sylvie, he finds her reading in his shop. They talk about Roger, and her profession.

The shop bell rang, bringing Athos out of his thoughts.

Checking the time he sees it's nearly an hour before closing, so he decides it would be wise to make his rounds and find Roger before she claws her favorite couch. Athos stretches the knots out of his legs before standing, and once the sleep is gone from his limbs, he staggers across the room following Roger's trail. 

Walking down the aisles he passes through fiction, up the slight incline that leads through historical fiction, and to the private alcove that housed romance and poetry. It was here Athos would normally find Roger lounging in one of the overstuffed chairs, enjoying the warmth of the wood stove, or finding ways to trick customers into giving her a bit their sandwich to eat.

But this time Athos was greeted by the sight of Sylvie seated in the chair next to the window, absently biting her thumbnail, and reading a first edition of some rose and gold bound book. Roger sat on the back of the chair, contently curled and purring near her ear. 

Athos leaned against the wall and watched as Sylvie absentmindedly leaned her head towards the cat, allowing Roger to nuzzle her face while she flipped to a new page. 

He chuckled. 

Sylvie looked up, saw Athos, and smiled. "Hello." 

"Mademoiselle," he bowed. "It's good to see you again." 

"I do like it here, it's cozy, the coffee is good, and Roger is a wonderful host."

"And what about the owner?" Athos teased.

"He's okay," Her smile turned sly. "He's quiet, and a little broody, but I've found him to be very nice. Besides, Roger said I needed to be nice to him." 

Athos laughed, and ran his hand through his hair to push the stray strands out of his eyes. 

Still purring, Roger alternated between cleaning her paws and rubbing her head against Sylvie's curls. Tickled, Sylvie scratched the cat in a particularly pleasurable area that make her knead her claws with happiness. After a few moments a thought dawned on Sylvie, and she looked at Athos with embarrassed alarmed. "Is it almost closing time?" she asked.

"No, you still have 45 minutes," he said. "Plus Roger isn't in any rush to see you leave."

"Well, in that case I will have to stay."

"It's settled then."

Closing her book, she slipped out of the chair, and stretched. Athos found himself admiring her long slender body, and quickly looked away by busying himself with cleaning and straightening the room. 

"Roger appeared out of nowhere and surprised me earlier," Sylvie said. 

Athos picked up a stack of discarded books. "She's a really good huntress."

"I can tell." Sylvie regarded the half sleeping feline for a moment longer, and then turned to Athos with a curious look. "Tell me, why did you name her Roger?" she asked. "When, you know, she's a she and all."

Athos laughed. "If you have time, I can tell you while I close up."

"Agreed."

Sylvie replaced the book on the shelf, and turned to Athos. "Whenever you're ready."

He fluffed out a few pillows, gathered some more books, and placed them back on the shelves while subtly eyeing the book Sylvie returned. Once finished, he turned and gave her another slight bow. "After you."

Sylvie returned the gesture with a mock curtsey, and his smile grew. She started to walk down the line of books, letting her fingers gently run down the spines. Athos lingered behind, entranced, before talking. 

"Roger was a rescue kitten," he began. "Her mother was found dead in the barn that belonged to my friend and his wife. D'Artagnan said she died defending the litter of kittens from a predator, but out of the seven, only four survived. "

"That's sad."

"So he set up a space for them in their barn, and, when she was old enough, Roger would sneak out and sleep his draft horse's belly."

Athos picked up stray books, dining ware, and cups. Sylvie helped by holding books while he talked, and once done, she fetched a bussing tub from the cafe for the dishes. 

"Now the horse's name is Roger, and they became practically inseparable," he said. "He was was so attached to her, he would let her sit on his back while he ate in the field. So Constance named him le plus petit Roger, as they both had the same color coat, and it stuck." 

They entered the cafe area in the lounge, and started to clean.

"So the smallest Roger became my loyal cat and protector of the bookstore." He smiled, when she laughed. 

Sylvie set the tub next to the sink, and started to fill it with water. 

"I can do that." Athos protested. 

"I'm sure you can, but I'm free, and I need to pay you back for all of the coffee I drank."

"Alright." he chuckled. "So what do you do?" Athos gathered more dishes, and began breaking down the snack area while he listened. 

"I teach refugee children, and also help their parents find work in the city."

Athos nodded. "What lead you to that profession?"

"My father was a case worker for the city, and also a refugee," she took a pile of dishes and put them in the hot water to soak. "After my mom died in a skirmish, he headed to Paris with me under his arm. It wasn't easy, but we made a way for ourselves."

"I'm sorry."

"It's life." She washed and rinsed a dish. "We were lucky to find people to help us, and want to make sure no one ever feels lost or alone."

Athos' smile was tight with sorrow, but warm. "I am glad that you are there to help them, and if you need any assistance..."

"Thank you." Sylvie smiled and continued to clean the dish ware, but a soft warmth filled her cheeks.

After a moment of silence she asked, "And you? What made you open Ne M'oublie Pas?" She looked up at Athos, expecting another interesting story, but found a brief flicker of pain and sorrow fall on his face. 

She stopped, and dried her hands on a near by towel. "I'm sorry," she said quickly. "You don't need to say anything if you aren't comfortable."

Athos took a deep breath, and smiled congenially. "It was a long time ago, but it still feels like yesterday," sighing he looked around the room. "Maybe some other time, when the conversation isn't so lighthearted."

"Fair enough." She flashed him a soothing smile, and the downcast moment faded from his eyes. 

"Thank you." Their gazes lingered on one another for a moment, until Sylvie broke the silence.

"Well, I hate to leave you, but I need to make it to a neighborhood watch meeting." She set the towel down on the counter. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure." He said.

"Good." She walked from the kitchen sink to rest her hand on his upper arm. Light and quick she gave him a kiss on both cheeks, pulling away to see his flushed face, and green eyes turn dark with the surprise of contact, and her closeness. "I will talk to you soon." she promised, and turns to leave. 

Athos could still feel the warmth of her lips on his cheek, and the faint scent of lilac. He licked his lips and watched her leave, and felt part of him leave with her.


	3. Facing the Guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks after last seeing Athos, Sylvie meets Porthos for the first time.

It was lunchtime, and Sylvie was enjoying the day by watching her group of youngsters learn about the fire brigades of Seine-Saint-Denis. 

It was almost three weeks since she visited Athos at Ne M'oublie Pas. Between work, and a fresh wave of refugees that needed help, all of her time was spent helping others. She relished work, but she was becoming acutely aware on how much she missed her moments with Athos. As they slowly got to know one another, she found their conversations became longer, richer, and it integrated seamlessly into her life.

But before her absence, Athos insisted on her talking to both Porthos and Aramis; the former, to create a field day for the kids, and the latter to have a medical connection that would help in giving care to those who needed it. She was reluctant at first, but soon caved in. She was touched that he was willing to help, and that he seemed to take a genuine interest in her.

She smiled, and fiddled with the pendant around her neck. 

Porthos looked like he was having fun, and even with his imposing figure; his face would light up in a dazzling grin when a child would ask him what he did. Two such youngsters bounced towards him with curiosity and awe. Rochelle, a skinny russet skinned child, with wide light brown eyes, and a gentle smile, and Timothy, a short, curious, freckled and spectacled child with a shock of black hair and bright blue eyes, whispered to each other before finally asking their question.

"Chief Porthos," young Rochelle, asked behind her stuffed rabbit. "Where do you sit?"

"I sit right there," he pointed at the driver's seat of the closest emergency rig. "I make sure the team's ready, and we get to where the fires are."

"Do you get scared?" Timothy piped in with a little lisp from his missing tooth.

"Nah. You need to be brave, so you can help others." Squinting his eyes, Porthos looked down at the both of them. "Why? You think you're brave enough to fight fires with me?"

Timothy took a step back and let out an 'eep'. Rochelle stood her ground, looked up at Porthos with all of the tenacity of a seven year old clutching a stuffed animal, and nodded her head vigorously. "I'm good and brave. I wanna fight fires, too." 

This declaration roused the same adventuring spirit in Timothy, and he stood beside Rochelle, "Me too!" he joined in, head nodding with conviction. 

"'S that so?" Amused with their spirit, Porthos let out a rumbling chuckle. Looking at Rochelle, he smiled warmly. "Well, it sounds like you'll make a great leader someday." 

Porthos reached into his pocket, took out two junior fire brigade stickers, and gave one each to the children. Their eyes lit up, and they both looked at their stickers with pride. 

"And what do you say?" Sylvie had walked into the latter part of the conversation, but didn't interrupt. 

Rochelle and Timothy looked up at Porthos, "Thank you!" they said in unison, and ran off to show the other kids what they got.

"Thank you for hosting this field trip." Sylvie watched them go with a smile. When the teacher's aid gathered them for their lunch. "The kids were so excited when they heard they were going to a fire station."

"Ah," he dismissed the thanks. "It's a nice break, and the fellas are keen to show the tikes around."

A moment of silence passed between them as they watched the children enjoy their boxed lunches. Porthos, a little antsy, decided to break the silence first.

"So Aramis tells me you are a teacher?"

"Does he tell you everything?" she teased.

"Yes, and I like it that way because there are no surprises." Porthos answered, a bit gruffer than he intended, and it gave Sylvie pause.

"Yes I am a teacher," she turned to face him with a touch of challenge in her eyes. "Anything else you want to confirm?"

Porthos huffed. 

He knew Athos fought to regain his life after losing his heart, and it was a hard won emotional war. Porthos remembered the times he could see the pieces of the ghost that haunted him flicker across his eyes, but for the most part, he was now stable, and that's what Porthos would fight to defend. 

So when he first heard about Sylvie from Aramis, he wasn't too concerned, until he found out that Athos was becoming more outgoing around her. Aramis was pleased to see him in better spirits, but Porthos knew that Aramis' mind always glossed over consequences, and made sure he was informed about the progression of the relationship. 

He was actually glad she took Athos' offer to be introduced through the kids. He didn't know what to expect when they met today. If anything, he wanted to make sure she knew that people were watching, and would not let him get hurt again; however, he wasn't prepared for her formidable nature. 

So for a moment he was flustered, and that gave way to subtle frown. "I want to make sure you aren't here to hurt anyone." 

"If by 'anyone' you mean Athos, I don't plan on it," she said. "And don't you think you could have picked a better time to grill me about him?"

"Maybe." Porthos grumbled. He wasn't completely ready to be faced with such bluntness, as he was a man accustomed to people giving way. He only became this stubborn when it was someone he cared about, and Athos was one of his true brothers. 

From the stories Sylvie heard from Athos, she knew Porthos was protective of his friends, even more so with him and Aramis. She was glad that they had a strong bond because it sounded like he needed it in his life, and even if she didn't completely appreciate being tested she understood the reasons why. 

"Porthos," Sylvie sighed. "You sound like a no nonsense guy, so I'll tell you what I know to be true so far."

Rising to his full height, he crossed his arms, and stared down at her; but she didn't wilt.

"I like Athos. In fact, I like him very much," she began. "I don't know where it's going, and I don't know if he really likes me in that way, but I'm not here to hurt him. Not intentionally. If things do grow between us, I really hope it works, but I can't promise you what I don't know."

Another moment of silence passed between them, but this time with the added battle of wills. Porthos narrowed his eyes, grunted, and after a moment smiled and nodded. "Alright then," he said, and caused Sylvie to blink hard from the sudden shift in energy. 

"Alright?" 

"Yeah, s'alright." He chuckled. "I wanted to make sure you knew where I stood, and you handled yourself nicely." 

Sylvie rolled her eyes, and laughed. She was thankful Aramis wasn't as stubborn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive my misuse of the chain of command for the fire brigade. I'm still trying to understand the structure.


	4. A Sweet Responsibility

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis helps a sick Rochelle, and tells Sylvie a little about his and Athos' past. Then meets up with Athos for dinner.

"Trust me, Elodie was telling him he was over reacting." Aramis chuckled. 

A few days after Sylvie's meeting with Porthos, Rochelle became ill in her classroom. Her parents couldn't pick her up, so she called Aramis over for a house call. The three of them were camped in the make shift nurses station, Aramis' kit on the portable tray, and Rochelle sniffling sadly on the table. 

"Thank you for checking on Rochelle, Aramis," Sylvie said. 

Aramis placed the penlight back in his pocket before feeling under his patient's throat. 

"Not a worry," he said. He smiled reassuringly at the girl on the table, who was nervously clutching her stuffed rabbit. "We just want to make sure you feel better. Yes?" Rochelle nodded.

Sylvie held Rochelle's free hand. Once Aramis was done with his check ups, he grabbed his clipboard to make notes. 

"There is a nasty bug going around, and it sounds like she got it. Good thing we caught it early enough for antibiotics, bad thing is that you wont be able to play for a few weeks."

Aramis took a pad of paper from his pocket, filled out the necessary information, and handed it to Sylvie. 

"Here's her prescription, and here's the address of the pharmacy," he said. "Make sure to tell her parents to fill it out there" With a click he retracted the tip of the pen and put in in the pocket with the penlight. "They know me, so they'll make sure she gets what she needs." Sylvie looked over the information, and tucked it into her pocket.

Aramis turned to Rochelle. "Now you listen to Sylvie, but make sure she behaves, alright?" He patted her on the shoulder, and she smiled. "I'll see you in a few weeks to make sure you're feeling better."

She nodded, and Sylvie tucked her into the cot. Once done, Sylvie dimmed the lights to the room, and they left her to rest. In the lobby Sylvie turned to Aramis.

"Thank you," she said. "I know her parents wanted to be here, but they are working. They will be so happy to know she can get better." Sylvie took a breath. "I am not sure of their finances, but it may take awhile for them to pay off their bill."

"Sylvie," Aramis gently rebuked her. "We've been over this before. They have nothing to worry about."  
She exhaled in relief.

"That's what I'm here for," he smiled. "Whatever we can do to help."

"Yes, and without it, I don't know what we could have done."

"As much as I would love to take all the credit, you should also thank Athos," he added smoothly. "He was the one who suggested working with the clinic so the families could have access to health care."

She blushed. "Yes, I should."

Aramis just smiled. He was pleased to see that reaction from her when it came to his friend. "A forlorn cat told me you haven't been around much lately?"

She chuckled. "No. We've had an influx of refugees, and I'm working to get them in safe housing." Aramis could see the stress creep in her posture. "My father's been working day and night. Everyone’s on edge, and just want a bit of stability in their life."

"Well I'm sure Minister Treville is doing what he can. There's been a lot of opposition lately. More than I've remembered, truthfully."

"You make it sound like you know his every move."

"Almost. Treville was once our boss," Aramis began. Noting Sylvie's confusion, he added, "Our being Porthos, Athos, d'Artagnan, and myself. At times we still work for him, but more off the books."

"What did you do?"

"We were a special military branch that guarded the President, until we were disbanded," he set his bag on nurse's desk, and scratched his stubbly chin. "We all kept in touch, but moved our expertise to help the city. Except Athos," he paused. "He needed a... change of occupation."

"Is that the reason why he barely leaves the bookstore?"

"In a way. Athos is a private man. He doesn't trust many people, women less so."

"Oh."

"Before he became Minister of the Interior, Treville worked in Parliament. Athos was his second. Before that he was a criminal law magistrate, something that ran in the family, and he left it to join the army when he presided over a case that hit a little too close to home."

Sylvie listened with concern and curiosity. "What happened?"

Aramis took a moment, but shook his head. "I don't know all happened, but he gave up his seat, title, and left his family," he sighed. "And then, the person involved in the case returned while we were stationed together, and she nearly broke him." His voice faded.

Sylvie felt the gravity of Aramis' words. It was different from Porthos', but no less emotional. She watched him in silence not willing to be the first to speak. After another moment, Aramis emerged out of his thoughts, and gave her an apologetic grin.

"Forgive me. I know it's vague, but I would give him some leeway. What he did, and tried to atone for, took a toll," Aramis ran his hand through his hair. "He's getting better, but it takes awhile for him warm up to people."

Sylvie studied Aramis. "I will try and remember." 

"Thank you," he reached for her hand, and gave the back of it a quick kiss. "You are gracious as always, but I should go."

"You're such a rascal." Sylvie playfully batted his hand away. 

"Yes," he joked. He gave her a wink as he picked up his bag, but stopped before leaving. "Oh, by the way, I'll be seeing Athos this evening. Did you want me to pass a message to him?"

She tilted her head in mock contemplation, smiled, and gave him a gentile kiss on his lips. 

Aramis' smile became sly. "Oh, I'll be sure to pass that along."

 

****

Later that evening Aramis joined Athos for dinner. Both men rested in the adjoining flat, talking about the events of the day, and how the others were doing. 

"Porthos loves being the fire station chief." Aramis said. "I think he feels like every fire he fights is a battle."

"I will need to visit him soon, as well as Treville," Athos chuckled. "Both are so busy with city work. Sometimes miss the days we were on the parliament floor."

"I'm sure d'Artagnan isn't. He sounds content after rebuilding his father's farm. Constance enjoys it out there too, and all of the young hands they've been able to hire and rehabilitate have done wonders for the city program." 

"Yes. Treville is happy with that, and their letters sound very upbeat. I will need to order more produce from them soon." Athos, finished with his meal, pushed the plate aside.

"You sound like you actually want to go out more. Who is this man before me?"

Athos laughed. "And how's your clinic?"

"Good, now that I got to see more of Sylvie." Aramis wiggled his eyebrows.

"You know I sent her to you so she could help the refugees." Athos responded dryly. "Not for you to try and hit on her."

"Trust me, she knows who she wants." Aramis replied warmly, causing Athos to smile beside himself. " She's smart, and also committed to her cause. I'm glad you sent her my way."

Athos heard the sincerity in his voice, and nodded. "I'm glad to hear she's doing well, and that Porthos couldn't shake her. I knew she was formidable, but didn't expect that."

"She is full of surprises," Aramis laughed. "So what are you going to do?"

"Do?" Athos dodged, but his friend knew better.

"Don't try and deny that you fancy her."

"Alright," Athos reached for his pipe, and cleaned it, giving Aramis a relaxed but clever smile. 

"What's the plan? Out with it."

"I rather keep it a secret," Athos deflected. "But now, I think it's time to play chess, don't you?" 

Aramis studied him for a moment, twisting his mustache in thought, then smiled brightly. "Fine, but if you don't do it soon I'll ask her out for you."

"And risk me hurting you?" Athos asked dryly.

"It is a risk I'd take to see you squirm."

Athos laughed. "Just help me clear the table, before you make me regret having you over for dinner."

The two men cleaned and chatted away. They packed the leftovers for Porthos, and settled to the living area where Athos quietly smoked a pipe and played chess with Aramis.


	5. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Under Roger's supervision, Athos prepares the gift for Sylvie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 03-16-17: Finally figured out how I wanted this story to go, so I rewrote and re-edited chapter 5 to fit the upcoming next chapter.

Roger could tell Athos was nervous. 

The black cat purred loudly, giving him slow, easy blinks to try and calm him.

Athos had closed the shop early, and was now seated behind the counter surrounded by wrapping material and a watchful cat. With a flourish he signed his name a note, slipped it into the book, and turned to fiddle with the various tubes of wrapping paper on the checkout counter. 

"So bloody complicated," Athos mumbled to himself. He never had this much trouble wrapping a gift, and drummed his fingers on the smooth wooden counter top. He struggled to decide what color to use, or if he should just put it in a bag with tissue paper, or maybe just drop it in her lap and hope she doesn't instantly recognize it. 

He sighed. The feeling of indecisiveness was new to him, and in a flash of frustration he dropped the gold and white tube of wrapping paper onto the counter along with his glasses, and determination. 

Athos rubbed his eyes. He knew it had been awhile since he allowed himself to feel like this, and although it was exhilarating, it was also rather unnerving. He still had doubts on if it was a good idea to become close to anyone again. After the complicated split with Ninon, Athos was determined not to let anyone else become a target because of his past, but the brief interactions with Sylvie caused him to rethink his decision. 

He smiled softly, his mind continuing to wander through the curated memories he tucked away. 

When she regularly visited the bookstore Athos would find her tucked away in her favorite reading nook. Other times she would seek him out at the front desk and talk to him until after closing. If it became busy, and she had time, she would help by tending the cafe area. Her presence was welcoming, and it filled _Ne M'oublie Pas_ with warmth he currently missed. 

He took a deep breath, picked up the book, and traced the embroidered cover with his fingers. The worn silk and thread struck him with warm memories of Sylvie. He could see her body at ease as she tucked her legs underneath her, the sighs through each passage, and the expression of quiet rapture would echo across her radiant face while she read. 

Athos would stand silently and watch her, content to admire the young woman at ease with her surroundings. He became curious to what she was reading, but before he could bring himself to ask Roger would alert Sylvie to his presence. He didn't mind being called out by his cat, as he took pleasure in seeing her face light up when she saw him, but it did cause him to forget.

One evening, when she had left, he went back to her reading space, and searched for the book that captured her attention. He opened it with the intention of giving it a quick look, but hours later he found himself seated in her chair, the last page turned, Roger napping in his lap, and even more in awe with Sylvie.

As he closed the book his fingers traced the edge, and a slow thoughtful smile graced his face. He knew that he wanted to do something special for her, and that would be to give her the book.

Unfortunately his plan would have to wait since she became busy with work and activism, so he had it tucked away for nearly a month. The pale rose and gold bound book sat behind the register, catching Athos' eye during a lull, bringing him different thoughts and fancies, and more than one warm smile. 

Weeks passed. Porthos and Aramis would give him occasional updates, along with their thoughts and teasing, but Athos grew impatient. Hearing about her wasn't the same as listening to her. 

He wanted to see her.

So, shortly after the dinner with Aramis, he left a message on her phone asking if she would be interested in having dinner with him. Almost immediately, she returned his call, and after spending a better part of two hours on the phone they made plans to meet at the bookstore in two days time. 

So here he was; nervous, hopeful, and looking to his cat for reassurance. 

Athos finally settled on a pale yellow and cream paper to wrap the book, and finished it with an off white bow. He looked at it, and then turned to Roger. "Does this look acceptable?" He asked.

He was starting to doubt himself on whether gifting the book was the right idea, but her purr became momentarily louder, and she stretched. 

"Very well then." With Roger's blessing Athos found the courage to follow his plan. He scratched behind her ear in thanks.

Athos took the present and walked to the cafe where the center table was dressed and decorated with a meal for two. Setting the gift to the side he made his rounds making sure that the silverware, dishes, glasses, and settings were as perfect as he could make them. He checked the soup and main entree, double-checked to see that the wine and water were properly chilled, and triple checked to see the chocolate mousse was indeed in the refrigerator, and not forgotten somewhere at the local grocery market. 

After anxiously checking on the settings Athos turned his attention to himself. Catching his reflection in a corner mirror he ran his hands through his hair to accentuate the ruffled look, brush his closely trimmed beard and mustache, and smooth the imagined wrinkles out of his lavender blue button down shirt.

The door buzzer echoed through the building, stopping Athos from over preening. He took one last glance at his surroundings for courage, and walked to the hallway to answer the door.


	6. The Love Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dinner goes smoothly. Sylvie gets her gift, along with a special request from Athos.

 

"After that, Porthos banned him from the firehouse for a month," Athos smiled. "You should have seen the look on Aramis' face. He looked like a kid who was banned from his favorite pâtisserie."

Sylvie barely set her wine glass down before erupting into sidesplitting laughter. This in turned caused Athos to grin wider, and let loose a few chuckles of his own. As Sylvie tried to calm herself from the residual giggles, Athos took a sip of wine, and watched her with fond amusement.

The evening was going quite well. Sylvie and Athos were seated at the dining table, dinner complete, and enjoying the bottle of wine she had brought. They spent the evening catching up on each other’s lives before effortlessly switching to politics, thoughts about social structure, and the odd adventures of him, d'Artagnan, Porthos, and Aramis.

"I'm surprised you're still friends," She drank the last of her wine.

"We are bound by a strong bond," Athos felt wistful. "One that's not easily broken."

"I can see that now," She smiled in return. "All of you sound like you've been through a lot. It's a good thing you stuck together."

"Yes," He watched her take a sip of wine, and momentarily lost himself in thought and observation. She wore a light yellow babydoll dress printed with pale blue lilacs. The color accentuated the earthy richness of her skin, and Athos wanted to reach out and feel her warmth. Her brown eyes were sharp, but filled with a deep caring that he admired, and as her lips curved into a curios smile, he wondered how they would feel against his own.

"Earth to Athos," She said, bringing him out of his musings. His eyes refocused, and found her leaning a little closer to him; her eyes were bright and inviting. "Are you alright?" The smoky softness of her voice was alluring. Athos shivered in response.

"Mm, yes," he leaned in close, voice deepening with each breath. There was a moment of electricity between them where each absorbed the closeness of the other. "I believe I am."

Sylvie rested her hand on his, tracing the length of his finger with hers before entwining them. Brushing her lips against his she felt the tickling hair of his mustache, and after a playful smile captured his upper lip between hers.

Her tongue gently traced the surface of his lip, across its fullness, and his slight scar. The taste of wine mixed with his skin, and his low growl was invigorating, and she felt the rush of heat rise from her face and fall between her legs. She pulled away with a soft moan and rested her forehead against his. 

Athos breathed in feeling the mixture of contentment and arousal flooding his senses. His tongue flicked across his upper lip, and his free hand reached out to caress her face. She leaned openly into his touch, turning her head enough to kiss the palm of his hand and expose her neck to him. He leaned in and planted one delicate kiss at the base of her neck. He felt her sigh into his palm as he peppered her skin with kisses, and she shivered when his own moan hummed against her jawline.

Athos kissed his way to her lips, and stopped. He admired her face, letting his thumb trace the curve of Sylvie's high cheeks, down her jaw, and over her full soft lips. His lips touched the tip of her nose, and rested at the corner of her mouth.

Sylvie sighed, angling her face so their lips were closer, and returned the favor with a kiss. At first it was slow, but as their passion grew Athos stood, pulling Sylvie up with him, to feel her body flush against his. They continued to kiss, Athos walking Sylvie backward until she bumped into the refrigerator door. The jolt of the cool hard surface behind her and Athos' warm body pinning her to it caused her to let out a sharp gasp.

Athos paused, "Are you alright?" Breathless, his eyes were dark with desire, but he kept himself in check.

Sylvie licked her lips. "Yes, was just surprised."

He ran his hand over her thick curls. "Would you like to stay tonight?"

She hummed, "Yes. I'd like that."

  

****

 

Sylvie nuzzled the pillow as the mid morning sun filtered through the windows in Athos' bedroom.

Its warm gold and white rays stretched across the bed and over her partly covered body to gently rouse Sylvie from a comfortable, well-earned sleep. Smiling she basked in the warmth of the room, the lingering scent of Athos, and the memories she recalled from their first night together.

From his reserved demeanor she wasn't prepared for him to be so passionate. She found Athos was an attentive lover, taking pleasure in her satisfaction, but he almost refused to let her reciprocate. Sylvie accepted, and enjoyed every moment, but she felt he was haunted by something from the way he would gaze over her body when they were in repose. Even in low light Sylvie could see various emotions play across his face: awe, contentment, hunger, apprehension, and finally guilt.

But the moment would pass, and before she could react to his curious looks, Athos would hide them behind his mask. Sylvie wanted to reach out, to ask what thoughts played in his head, but she let him be. She understood he would talk in his own time, but until then she enjoyed the newness of their relationship.

Sylvie sighed and opened her eyes. It was then she noticed that she was alone. "Athos?"

No response.

She stretched, wrapped the blanket around her, and looked around the room. The walls were painted a pale blue with a framed paintings and photographs hanging on any open space. There were heavy bookshelves in the far corner, with a writing desk, and two old ornate wooden dressers. Aside from the now crumpled bed, the area was neat, cozy, and well lived in.

She smiled. The space felt like him.

Sylvie continued to look around until her gaze fell on a tray of toast, coffee, juice and fruit on the nightstand along with a gift bag. Under the gift bag was a note with her name on it. She took it, along with a slice of toast, and read it

Sylvie,

I needed to complete some morning paperwork. Will return shortly.

-Athos x

Sylvie smiled and set the note to her side. She took another bite of toast, and put it back on the tray. Dusting her hands of stray crumbs she reached for the bag, and was about to see what was inside when she heard the door unlatch, open, and Athos calling her name.

"I'm here," She heard his footsteps, and soon the door to the bedroom opened. He smiled, happy that he was in time to watch her open the gift.

"Finally awake?" He walked over to the bed, and sat. Leaning over he ran his hand over her hair, and gave her a kiss.

"Well I did need to rest after last night."

Chuckling, Athos removed his shoes. "Well I had to make up for desert somehow."

"And that you did," she laughed, and then pointed at the bag in her lap. "So what is all this then?" Athos looked sheepish.

"I wanted to give you that last night during dessert," he said. "But best laid plans of mice and men..."

Laughing, she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you," she said before reaching in and taking the wrapped package out of the bag. Sylvie carefully opened the paper, trying her best not to tear it, but when she saw the familiar rose and gold embroidered cover she stopped, shocked.

"Athos," she breathed." The Love Letters of Kahlil Gibran." Slowly she freed the book from the wrapping, and opened it. Another note from Athos, fell out. She read it, took a deep breath. "This is too much-" she began, but he stopped her.

"I wanted to give you this as thanks."

"Thanks? Why? You've helped me in more ways that I have."

"I just..." he gave her a soft look. "I wanted to thank you for entering my life." His hand caressed her face again. She searched his eyes. After a moment she scooted closer to him, and thanked him with a kiss. Passion grew between them, deepening the kiss, but Athos abruptly broke free leaving Sylvie breathless and bewildered.

"What-?"

"I wanted to know," he gave her a coy look. "If you would read for me?"

"You mean now?" she half laughed.

"Yes." He kissed her chin, sliding his lips down her neck. Sylvie gasped as Athos slowly pulled the blanket down to expose her breasts and stomach. "I want to see how long you can read," he kissed one of her nipples before looking up at her with mischief. "While I distract you."

Athos rested one hand firmly on the slight curve of her hip while kissing her nipple. "Are you game?" Sylvie's back arched. Not one to shy from a challenge she grabbed his hair, and felt him moan against her nipple, his hand moved from her hip to trace patterns on her taut stomach.

"I accept," she panted.

Letting her nipple go Athos kissed the skin between her breasts, and brought his free hand to gently cup Sylvie's breast. She squirmed, but managed to maneuver herself into a better position for reading, trying to ignore the sultry impish look from Athos.

She opened the book and started to read. "Dear Miss Ziadah, I have thought of many matters during the mute months that have passed without receiving either an answer or a letter," he watched her concentrate on each word, running the palms of his hand over her bare skin, and back to her breast to feel her heart quicken under his fingers. She looked at him, "But it never crossed my mind that you were wicked..."

Athos chuckled. He nipped the side of her breast as she continued to read. Becoming restless, he began a trail of kisses and bites down her body to her bellybutton. Shifting his weight he pulled the rest of the blanket off, and Sylvie faltered. Goosebumps appeared on her skin as he leaned in to continue kissing down towards her core.

His hand massaged her leg, gently spreading her open as he kissed the top of her mound. He became intoxicated by her scent, and positioned himself by hooking other leg over his shoulder, spread open her lips with his fingers to gently suck on her clit.

Sylvie closed her eyes and moaned hard from the sudden rush of pleasure. Athos kissed her clit, and smiled up at her. When the wave passed, she regained some composure and found that she lost her place on the page. "You made me forget where I was," she said, looking down at him with mock annoyance. "Now I have to start over again."

"Please do." Athos smirked. “I will be working to get that reaction from you again; however, this time I won’t stop.” True to his word he did not wait for her to start over. He teased her with a few long, lavishing licks before covering her with his mouth.

Sylvie was able to find the passage on the first page, but failed to begin reading again. Swept up in pleasure she let the book fall to the side, freeing her hands to grasp both his hair and the bed. Back arching, she spread her legs, and moved her hips to the rhythm of his tongue. Sylvie felt his fingers grip her thighs, keeping her open to his tongue she could feel his hungry moan vibrate against her lips. She gripped his hair and panted his name, pleading for release.

Athos' tongue continued to taste her, drinking in the sight of her overly stimulated body, the sounds of her breathless calls for him, and the feeling of her body tensing up for her final push. He took a hand from her thigh, massaging her damp skin, and felt for her clit. Her body trembled sharply, but he still worked his tongue between and around her lips, and rubbing around her clit until Sylvie couldn't hold on any longer. She cried out between gasps of air. Her body rolling through the spasms, hand clenching his hair, hips swaying until she relaxed quivering with satisfaction.

He stayed with her as she rose and fell, blissfully subdued. Once her grip on his hair loosened, he kissed her lips once more before giving affection to her thighs, belly, breasts, neck, and face. Pleased at seeing her so undone he took a kiss from her still panting mouth, and gazed affectionately down on her.

"You play a wicked game, monsieur," her voice was a husky purr as she came down from her high. Content and growing sleepy, she kissed him again. "I'll be sure to challenge you soon, so be prepared."

Athos chuckled, moving the discarded book from the bed to the nightstand. He stripped down, and slipped fully into bed. Holding up the covers, Sylvie cozied up to him and kissed his neck before resting her head on his chest. As he tucked them in, he kissed her forehead, and buried his face into her hair.

"I look forward to it," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. and thanks for reading and supporting my first full Musketeer fic! I'm making it into a series so the second book is on its way. 
> 
> Book quote from 'The Love Letters from Kahlil Gibran to May Ziadah'

**Author's Note:**

> A multi-chapter AU Sylvie x Athos story. Inspired by vildelienhelleruds head cannon, and a belated birthday gift. Thank you for letting me turn it into a fic!
> 
> ~~~  
> so athos has a bookshop. the cosiest one ever, with arm chairs and free coffee and even a cat. not dusty though because athos fights the dust vigorously.
> 
> lately sylvie has been coming around a lot. and athos thinks he might be in trouble because she’s always petting his cat and being so lovely with her, and she has the nicest smile, and he goes completely tongue-tied around her.
> 
> one day he impulsively takes a book she’s been looking at off the shelf, and puts it aside for her. only now he has to figure out how he’s going to give a book to a stranger as a present  
> ~~~


End file.
